Life Is But A Splendor Dream
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: Little Alice was a horrid girl, she had once believed that until she met him. He came to her when she was going to end it all, feeling empty and small. He held a flower out to her with such grace and said with a broken smile, "How about we put a smile on that face?" Rated: MA for rape, sex, blood/gore, and cursing. SplendormanxOC


_Human life begins on the far side of despair._ –Jean-Paul Sartre, "The Flies"

* * *

A little girl about the age of seven was lost in the woods. She had long black hair, darker than coal, clear light blue eyes that could almost be mistaken for grey, pale skin and natural rosy pink lips. The girl was hiding as she usually did from her father.

Her father was a horrid man with a sick obsession with little girls. He loved _his_ little girl. Little Alice was horrid girl. Her father said all girls were bad, that they were meant to be punished. Sometimes Alice wouldn't be doing anything at all, and her father would come stomping into her room, his light blue eyes mad with drunken anger.

He would put her over his knee and spank her pale bottom till it was searing red, then he would cry. He would just sit and cry, rubbing her bottom, whispering incoherent words into her ear. But then his eyes would darken, he would pull out something hard and fleshy, wanting her to lick and suck on it. It was her punishment for being bad.

All little girls were bad he said.

But when Alice wanted to get away, she would come to this forest that was not far from her home that was on top of Hallow Hill, an old Victorian house, the Grey manor the sight of it would give you a slight chill.

When her father had passed out after _punishing _her, she ran out of the house to her safe place. She always felt safe in the woods. She threw on her slightly torn white dolly dress, her white stockings, black Mary Jane shoes and a black cloak.

She grabbed what she considered her only friend, her doll that once belonged to her father's mother. The doll was creepy looking, it had platinum unruly hair, pale skin, and its eyes were pure white and had red around it. The doll wore a pure white dress that was dirty now and white shoes.

Now that she was in the woods, she had decided to be more adventurous, going deeper into the thicket of woods. She soon became lost, unsure where to go.

And Alice couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She gulped, holding her doll closer to her body as she started to notice a thick fog come over the woods. She could barely see her shiny Mary Jane's when she looked down.

_CRUNCH. CRUNCH. CRUNCH._

Alice whimpered and backed away once she heard the noise. Despite her fear she asked, "W-Who's there?"

Her voice was small, but for some reason it seem carry throughout the woods, almost in an echo. There was a rustle behind a bush and she backed away slowly, holding her doll tighter to her chest.

The bushes rustled once more and a bunny hopped out of the bushes. Alice let out a sigh of relief, her chest pounding in her chest. "Oh…i-it was just a little rabbit," she stammered out, biting her bottom lip softly.

She looked up at the sky, noticing it was nightfall. She had to get home soon before daddy woke up. She heard a crunch behind her and she quickly turned around, gasping when she saw her father standing right in front of her.

Her father was just as pale as his daughter, maybe even paler than his daughter. He looked to be in his early forties but he was actually in his mid-thirties it's just that his hard life has given him the appearance of a forty year old man. He had thin lips and he was skinny with a few muscles here and there, his fingers long and skinny to the point you thought you would be able to see the bone. His nails were a slight yellowish color; his nose upturned in a perk way, his eyes were slanted, a sharp light blue color. His hair was a dulling black color that reached down to his shoulders that had a stark streak of white in it.

And right now, Edgar Grey was not happy. Not happy at all with his little Alice.

"And what are you doing so far away from home Alice?" he asked. His voice was deep, slow yet menacing.

Alice tried not to show her fear, but it was hard. Her father scared her, he was sick.

"I…I had wanted to go…find some berries to pick so I can show them to you," she stammered out, her body visibly shaking.

Edgar's eyes ran over her shaken form and he then looked around the forest. "Alice?"

"Y-Yes daddy?"

"What have I told you about lying to me?" he asked, his voice sounding even more menacing.

Alice flinched. "I-I'm not lying daddy!" she said, tears starting to enter her eyes.

"Don't lie to me you lil' cunt!" he hissed out, striking his daughter across the face. Alice fell to the ground with a soft cry, her tears falling down her face now as she held her now red cheek. "It is the middle of autumn, there are no berries growing this time of the year!"

Alice could only cry, not able to respond to her father.

"Yew wan' to cry now?" he hissed out, his heavy English accent showing now. "I'll giv'yew sometin' to cry about!"

He roughly grabbed Alice by her hair, dragging her all the way back to the Grey manor, ignoring her pleas for him to stop.

As they both disappeared into the fog, going back to the entrance of the forest, a pair of black eyes had watched the whole ordeal, and a soft frown settled on their face as they watched the mistreatment of the girl.

"What are you looking at brother?" a slight deep voice asked.

The figure looked back at its younger brother and bit it's bottom lip softly. "N-No one…let's go home now before mom and dad punish us," the voice said sadly. The figure knew that its brother would not be punished, but he would be. Severely.

* * *

Alice sat on the floor of her room which was the cold attic, bent over, her dress hiked up as she clutched her red bruised and bloodied bottom, tears stinging her eyes.

Her father had beaten her even harder this time to the point she was now bleeding. Edgar only stood in front of her, looking at her with that dark lustful look once again. He hummed softly, looking out her window, ignoring the crying girl on the floor.

"_There was a little girl, who had a little curl, right in the middle of her forehead. And when she was good, she was very, very good. But when she was bad, she was horrid!_" Edgar sang softly before laughing manically.

He suddenly stopped laughing when he heard a broken, "Why?"

He turned around and raised one of his thick black eyebrows. "What was that my little Alice?"

Alice raised her head, her black hair tumbling in her face, covering her red tear streaked face. "Why…?"

Edgar soon frowned, scowling softly. "Why you say? Why!" he hissed out, stomping over to her. He entangled his fingers into his daughter's hair, hauling her up by her hair, making a cry come from her throat.

Edgar smirked darkly and said in a sickening sweet voice, "Well because you are a _horrid_ girl. And horrid girl's need to be punish," he said like it was the most simplest answer ever. He then dropped her roughly to the ground, walking away from her, his shiny black shoes making a heavy _thud_ on the old floorboards.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Edgar looked at his daughter one last time as he opened the attic door. "You shall go without dinner tonight and no breakfast tomorrow as a part of your punishment," he said coldly. "This is what happens to horrid little girl's Alice. There is no happy place, no Wonderland for you to go off to."

And with that he left the room, slamming the door before locking it with a skeleton key. Edgar then whistled cheerfully making his way downstairs to the basement, his workshop and _torture_ shop.

He closed the basement door softly, and made his way downstairs.

Edgar Grey was a toy-maker. He owned a large dreary factory that made odd toys and such. He _loved_ making dolls for the little girls. He loved the girls so much.

And today he was thinking he would take a break off from work, and play with one of his _dolls_. He flipped a switch and the lights to his workshop came on revealing a young little girl who looked to be about the age of nine was chained to the wall.

She was stripped naked, her body covered in bite marks, scratches, blood and crusting over semen.

She was a pretty doll. She had orange hair that was in bouncy curls that reached to her upper back, big brown eyes and she freckles that covered her entire face. She was entirely too cute.

Victoria was here name. Or was it Susie? Jessica? Elise? Ginger?

Edgar couldn't even recall. He smirked and ripped the tape off the unconscious girls lips, waking her instantly. The girl let out a loud pained scream and looked at the smiling Edgar. She cried, trying to move, but she was tightly chained up. He had done so many things to her, so many things that shouldn't happen to little girls.

"Shh shh," he cooed, petting her chubby cheek. "Don't be afraid."

"I want my mommy! Please let me go!" the redhead girl shouted, sobbing loudly.

Edgar scowled. "I'm afraid I can't do that sweetheart. But we can play," he said in a chipper voice, picking up a surgical knife. He was hard as a rock now, and he wanted to kill this little girl, getting bored with her but he was unsure.

Should he kill her or fuck her? Maybe fuck her then kill her? Or kill her then fuck her?

He laughed a bit at his twisted humor.

He dropped his pants, revealing his fleshy erection. "Why not do both?"

Edgar grinned ear to ear, holding up his knife, advancing on the poor helpless girl.

The redhead girl let out a loud shrill scream as she felt the knife enter her stomach. Edgar could only moan as he entered her, stabbing his knife into her once more. She was a bad girl, they were all bad girls.

"Such horrid girls."

* * *

Alice heard the girl's screams, covering her ears, trying to block it out. Her father used her to lure the girl's to him and sometimes he would make her watch as he done _things_ to the girls. Sometimes he would make her cut the girl's.

Teaching her how to mutilate someone.

She hated doing it. But somehow, it made her feel good knowing she wasn't the only one who was a horrid girl. She wasn't the only girl who had to go through this pain. But sometimes she would feel guilty, thinking of the girl's parents who would later find their daughter's bodies in a creek, in the trash and sometimes…even in their houses.

Those girl's probably had loving families….why couldn't she have a normal family? A normal life?

She shakily stood up, her but still sore but her body cold from the attic. She grabbed her doll, lying down in her bed. She hissed as she felt her ass sting, red starting to soak her white thin sheets. She laid down on the bed, and tears entered her eyes.

She was hungry and she was in pain. She held her doll to her body even closer, looking up at the ceiling with her blank pain-filled light blue eyes [[Italics= Alice]]

Alice felt hollow all over, a shell. She felt dead on the inside but her body was still here….

_Where are my eyes?_

_Where is my lip?_

_Why is here place?_

_Cold darkness here…_

More tears fell from her eyes as she felt her stomach growl loudly. She was so hungry.

_There are children playing in a mirror_

_Laughter does not leave_

_Under labyrinth _

_Red blood gets my body wet and_

_Who….is…killing me?_

Her voice was hauntingly beautiful for a child so young. Her voice was filled with pain, it sounded lost and broken. Alice squeezed her eyes shut, feeling as if she could hear the evil laughter of the little girls her father killed right in her ears.

_Where is my hair?_

_Where is my foot?_

_Why is here place…?_

_Cold darkness here…_

_Want to feel warmth of_

_Skin gets wet as having got wet and rain_

_And_

_Who….is…killing me?_

_There are children playing in a mirror_

_Laughter does not leave_

_Labyrinth_

_To stroll…ah_

_Around the world_

_Around the world_

_Cry!_

Alice let out a soft sob, trying to ignore the laughter, digging her nails into her sheets. The girl's screams starting to mix in with the laughter. Make it stop.

_Where is my eyes?_

_Where is my lip?_

_Why is here place…?_

_Cold darkness here…_

_Want to feel warmth…of_

_Skin as having got wet and rain_

_And…_

_Who….is…killing me?_

She felt herself slowly start to drift into darkness. The girl's screams stopping but the laughter was still there. Her father was right….

There was no Wonderland for horrid girls.

END

* * *

SBD: I'm actually proud of this story. I'm proud of my other stories too! But this one, I don't know maybe because I can actually see the story playing out in my head or the way I written it I don't know.

SBD: As you all know this is a _**Splendorman**_ love story. The last one I was going to do sucked ass. I wasn't sure where to go with it. But this one, yeah I definitely know. Slender and Splendor each have their own back stories about how they came to be and Alice plays a role in it.

SBD: I got the inspiration from someone on deviantart. The artist is BoneHatter, he/she [most likely she] Splendorman/Slenderman stuff is awesome. So I give him/her [I'm just going to say her] credit for this inspiration.

SBD: I'm wondering how this will turn out. I hope you all will like it. Also the song Alice sung was Gothika's "Child's Play" I'll have the link for it on my profile along with of her doll. :) R&R if you'd like~


End file.
